Secrets Can Hurt
by Athena5
Summary: Not gonna write one this time. Just read and tell me what you think.


Hey everybody. This is my first P/V so be nice. Please no flames. I really don't like them and all they do is make people feel bad. Any ways on with the story.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't believe in them.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Quinn." Pan said to everyone that gathered in her room. Her parents looked at her disapprovingly. She knew why they were disappointed. 1, she wasn't married. 2, she just had a baby. And 3, she refused to tell who the father was. Everyone thought it was Trunks since they were dating, but she told them it wasn't. Her grandmother came over and looked at the little baby boy in her arms and said "Pan. He so adorable. He has your eyes."   
  
Pan grinned and said "Thank you Grandma." Her grand father came over and asked "Why did you keep his tail?" Everyone looked down and sure enough the little baby had a long brown tail. Pan shrugged and said "I want to give him the chance to decide for himself if he wants it removed. You know the decision none of us ever got?" She looked pointedly at her parents. Gohan shook his head and left the room. Videl looked back at Pan one more time before following him.   
  
Pan shrugged it off. They had been like that ever since she had told them that she was pregnant. Chichi shook her head at the door her son had left through. Marron came over and sat next to Pan and asked "Is he going to be a fighter?" Pan nodded and looked down at her son adoringly. "Yep. It's in his blood." Marron looked at her pleadingly. Pan sighed and said "No Marron, I'm not going to tell you who the father is." Marron pouted while everyone else laughed at her expression. Well everyone but one person. He sighed and asked "You guys. Can you leave while I talk to Pan for a minute." They all nodded and filed out.   
  
He came over and sat next to Pan looking at the little boy. "Chichi's right. He is adorable." Pan smiled softly and said quietly "I'm sorry for what I did to you Trunks." He put an arm around her and said "It's okay Panny. I got over it a long time ago." And kissed her cheek. They sat in silence for awhile until Trunks asked "Does he love you?" Pan looked up at him quickly and asked "What!?"   
  
"Does he love you?" Trunks asked quietly again. Pan looked down at Quinn and nodded. "And I love him too." Trunks hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. "That's all I need to know." and left. Pan looked down at her son and whispered "I hope he loves you sweet heart." Then a voice startled her into looking up at the door. "I do." Pan smirked and said "Don't scare me like that Vegeta.  
  
(DUN DUN DUN! Think I should stop there? I do. I'll keep you guys in suspense.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Oh come on. Would I really do that to you?)  
  
"Hnn." He walked over to the bed and looked down at the child in her arms and asked "What did you name him?" She grinned and said "Quinn." He looked up at her startled and said "After my brother?" Pan nodded and said "I wanted to name him after you, but then everyone would know that your the father so I took the name-" He cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips.   
  
"I'm proud that our son bears the name of his uncle." He whispered against her lips. She grinned and said "Good." She looked down at Quinn and asked "When should we tell everyone that we're mates?" Vegeta shrugged and said "Whenever you want. If you think all those idiots are ready to hear that you mated with some that's your grandfather's age, you can tell them now." Pan laughed and said "I'm more worried about Trunks than I am any body else. What's he gonna think when he finds out that his father mated with his girlfriend?" Vegeta shrugged and said "If nobody likes it than we'll just leave and live some where else."   
  
Pan grinned and said "Than I'll tell them in two weeks when we go to Master Roshi's island." Vegeta growled and said "I don't want you near that perverted old man." Pan laughed and said "Don't worry. I don't want to show off these stretch marks just yet." Vegeta chuckled and looked down at his youngest son. The baby just calmly looked back at him. "He looks almost exactly like you." He whispered as he put an arm around Pan. She leaned into his embrace and said "I'm going to sleep now. Pushing something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a grapefruit really tires a person out." Vegeta laughed again as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
% 3 days later %  
  
  
"Pan, you ready to go sweet heart?" Chichi asked, poking her head around the door. Pan looked up from dressing Quinn and nodded. "Definitely grandma. I can't wait to eat some homemade food." Chichi laughed and said "Spoken like a true Son. Come on sweet heart. Bra's waiting down stairs with the air car." Pan put Quinn into his carrier and said "Let's go." As they walked down the hall to the elevator Chichi asked "Panny. When are you going to tell us who the father is?" Pan sighed and said "When we go to Master Roshi's house in two weeks, grandma. But until then, please don't ask me." Chichi hugged her and said "Okay, then sweet heart. I won't bug you."   
  
Pan grinned and said "Thank you grandma." They rode down the elevator in silence until Pan asked "Grandma? What did you do about stretch marks?" Chichi laughed and said "I went running with your father and uncle a lot. I put them in a running stroller and just jogged around down town. I also lost about 15 pounds" Pan grinned and said "Thanks grandma." As they stepped out of the hospital Chichi said "I'm proud of you sweet heart." Pan looked at her confused and asked "For what?" Chichi nodded at Quinn and said "For knowing that your action's caused consequences and with the consequences came responsibility. You could have easily listened to your parents and given this little guy up for adoption. But you didn't and for that I'm proud."   
  
Pan hugged her grandmother and said "Thank you grandma. I love you." Chichi smiled and said "I love you to sweet heart." A beep broke them apart. They looked over at the car and saw Bra sitting in the front seat of the car. "Hurry it up! We've got a surprise for you." She yelled out at them. They laughed and got in with Pan sitting in the back and Chichi in the front. Bra looked back at Pan and said "I still don't see how you could eat that hospital food and come out alive." Pan laughed and said "I had Trunks sneak me a couple of bags of Mickey D's every couple of hours." Bra laughed and turned on the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.   
  
"That's my brother for you. Always putting friends first," Bra said and then asked "Hey Pan. I was hoping you could help me out tomorrow with some paper work?" Pan nodded and asked " What kind of paper work?" She shrugged and said "Just some order forms. A company in the U.S. just ordered a plane full of capsules." Pan nodded and asked "Is lunch included?" Bra laughed and nodded. "You can count on it." 5 minutes later they pulled up in front of Pan's apartment building.   
  
Bra turned around and asked "Ready to take that little guy to his new home?" Pan nodded and got out of the back. As they walked up the stairs Pan asked "Bra, what did you mean buy having a surprise for me?" Bra grinned and said "Just wait until we get inside." Pan shook her head and was about to open her door when it was suddenly pulled open. Trunks, Goten, and Marron were standing there with wide grins on their faces. And Trunks was holding a video camera. Pan laughed and asked "What's going on?" Trunks shrugged looking in the view screen and said "Just something to show Quinn when he gets older." Pan laughed and said "Well let me into my house. I'm hungry and so is the baby." They moved out of her way as she walked into her house. On the arch separating the front hall into her living room were the words "WELCOME HOME PAN & QUINN"   
  
Pan laughed and walked underneath it into her living room. As she walked in she asked "So where's my surprise?" Marron grinned and said "Right this way." She led Pan through the living room, into the dining room, passing the kitchen and to the door to what Pan had wanted to be the baby's room. Goten covered Pan's eyes and said "Okay, Marron open the door." Hearing the door creak open Pan asked laughing "Okay, what's going on?" Goten pushed her inside and said "Take a look." And uncovered her eyes. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.   
  
The entire room was decked out with baby stuff. A bassinette for when he's really young like he is now, a crib, a changing table, a small dresser, toys over in one corner, and a rocking chair by the French doors leading out to the balcony. Around the walls were small blue and yellow ki' blasts. She set Quinn down and walked around the room touching every thing slowly. When she got to the dresser she saw that they had put Quinn's first picture on there. They had taken it right after he was born and placed in his mother's arms for the first time. Next to it was everyone at Master Roshi's when Pan was 7 months pregnant. She turned around and ran up to them and pulled them all into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. They all hugged her back but were broken up when Quinn let out a cry. Pan pulled away and picked him up.   
  
She turned back to everyone that was crowded by the door and asked "You guys mind? He's pretty hungry so..." As she trailed off they filed out of the room saying they understood. Just as she was about to leave Chichi stuck her head back in and asked "Want me to make some food for you sweet heart?" Pan nodded and Chichi left closing the door. Pan sat down on the rocking chair with her son cradled in her arms. Unbuttoning her shirt she unhooked one side of her bra and offered a rosy nipple to Quinn. Latching onto it greedily, he ate filling his Sayin appetite. 5 minutes later he finished. After draping a rag over her shoulder, she hoisted him up onto her shoulder, patting his back until he let out a mighty belch.   
  
Pan laughed and cradled him in her arms. "You truly are your father's son." She whispered. She rocked for a little while singing a soft lullaby until he fell asleep. She stood up gently and carefully walked over to his bassinette, making sure that the floor didn't creak under her steps. Laying him down softly on his back, she whispered "Good night little one. I love you," Before tip toeing out of the room. As she walked into her kitchen the smell of the rice Chichi was cooking, hit her gently in the face. She grinned and said "Smells wonderful grandma." Her grandmother turned around and smiled. "Thank you sweet heart. Is he asleep?" Pan nodded and said "With a full stomach as well. I swear, Sayin's eat way too much." Chichi laughed, turning back to the stove. "You get used to it. Why don't you go into the backyard, while I finish cooking in here? I believe they're feeding the koi at the moment."   
  
Pan grinned and kissed her grandmothers cheek before walking out the glass back door. She stood at the top of the stairs over looking the large back yard that she shared with the other four people living around her. There were only 4 other apartments. She sighed as she leaned against the wooden railing of her balcony, watching Marron splash Goten with water from the pond. She laughed as Goten chased her around the back yard. Looking around, she found Trunks and Bra swinging in the hammock that was hanging between two of the balcony's posts. Walking down she asked them "That hammock comfy?" They both opened their eyes and looked up at her.   
  
Trunks laughed and nodded as she sat down next to him. "Sure is. The food ready?" She nodded watching Goten sling Marron over his shoulder. "Grandma said that it would be only a couple more minutes." She laid back and closed her eyes. "Quinn asleep?" Bra asked. Pan opened one eye and nodded. "With a full stomach too. I'm starting to pity our moms and grandma for putting up with all of us when we were breast feeding." Bra laughed and asked "He eat that much?" Pan nodded as Trunks put an arm around her. Leaning into him she asked "So what are your guys' plans for tonight?" Bra shrugged and said "Not much. I'm probably going to go home and bug dad into watching a movie with me." Pan froze at the mention of Vegeta but relaxed when Trunks looked at her strangely. "What about you Trunks?" He shrugged as well and said "I'm taking out Keri tonight."   
  
Pan elbowed him and asked "So how's that going between you two?" He sighed and said "If you mean if I've slept with her, than no. I haven't." Bra raised an eyebrow and said "Seriously? Usually you would have had her in your bed after the first date. This so isn't like you!" Trunks growled and leapt at her, chasing his sister out of the hammock and around the back yard. Chichi came out of the house and called "Lunch is ready!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran up the stairs. Skidding to a halt in the dining room they each sat down as Chichi brought out the rice and chicken.   
  
Passing the bowls around Bra asked "So Pan who's the father?" Pan choked on the mouthful of rice at the bluntness of the question. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to listen to what Pan had to say. She chewed swallowed and answered "I'm not going to tell anyone that right now. But I will tell everyone in two weeks at Master Roshi's barbeque." Bra pouted and went back to eating. Marron grinned and asked "You promise?" Pan nodded and said "I swear on my new born son's life. I will tell everyone at the barbeque." Goten laughed and said "Good." And went back to eating like his father.   
  
6 hours later the phone rang as Pan was loading the dishwasher. Everyone else was watching a movie in the living room. Chichi had already had Goku pick her up. Pan dried her hands on her jeans and picked up the cordless. "Hello?" She knew who it was the minute they said "Hey Pan." She grinned and said "Hi Vegeta. What are you doing?" As she closed the kitchen door so no one in the living room could hear her. "Nothing at the moment. How are doing? Did you get home alright with Quinn?" Pan grinned and answered "I'm doing fine. Just my stomach's still a little tender. And Quinn sleeping of a feeding right now." Vegeta laughed and asked "Is Bra there?" Pan leaned against the counter and said "Yea. There all watching a movie. Why?"   
  
"Ubb came by for Bra. He was wondering if she could go out tonight. So I sent him over to your place." Pan shook her head and said "I thought you didn't want her going out with him." Vegeta growled and said "He told me if he ever hurt Bra I could kill him." Pan laughed and said "Bra better hope that he doesn't hurt her." Then she heard the door bell ring. "There's the door. It's probably Ubb." Vegeta laughed and said "Took him long enough." Then he grew quiet and said "I love you Pan." Pan smiled and said "I love you too. Oh and by the way. I can probably get them all out of here in the next half hour if you want to come by to see Quinn. He should be waking up soon."   
  
"Okay. I'll see you in less than an hour. Bye." Pan grinned and said "Bye Vegeta." She turned around and saw Trunks standing there with a shocked look on his face. Pan froze and whispered "Trunks." Bra came up behind him and said "Hey Goten, Marron and I are going to a club with Ubb we'll see you two later." They just nodded. Bra shook her head and left. 2 minutes later Trunks asked "How long have you and my father been together?" She turned around and closed the dishwasher, turning it on. "A little over a year." She looked back at Trunks and saw that he was leaning against the door jam with his eyes closed, rubbing his temple. "How did this happen?" She shrugged and said "We were sparring one day and some how it just happened." Trunks shook his head and said "And you just kept getting together throughout our relationship? And just when were you planning to tell every one that basically you're mine and Bra's step mother?"   
  
Pan looked down and said "Like I said earlier. In two weeks." Trunks breathed deeply and said "I really could have handled it if were some guy you just met, that I barely knew, but my father?! Pan how could you do this to me?!" Pan looked down at the ground as tears started to come to her eyes. "I'm so sorry Trunks. You have no idea how sorry I am that I hurt you. But I am not sorry for loving Vegeta." Trunks sighed and asked "Does he really love you Pan?" Pan nodded and asked "Do you really think he would have mated with some one that wasn't a full Sayin if he didn't?" Trunks laughed and said "He has been the happiest I've ever seen him ever. He's even been calling every one by their real names." Pan gave a hiccuppy laugh as tears still streamed down her face. Trunks noticed and asked "What's wrong?"   
  
Pan wrapped her arms around her self and said "I'm so scared of telling everyone else. I'm scared they'll all hate me." Trunks pulled her into a hug and said "Don't care what everyone else thinks. Just remember that I'll be here for you." Pan looked up at him and asked "Aren't you mad at me?" Trunks laughed and shook his head. "No just a little shocked. Okay, very shocked. But I'm not mad." He held her for a couple more minutes until Quinn started crying. Pan was about to go to him when Trunks stopped her and said "You go into the living room. I'll get him." Pan grinned and said "Thank you Trunks." He grinned and walked out of the kitchen into Quinn's bedroom. As she walked into the living room, she smiled, glad that at least one person knew her secret and wasn't mad at her. Sitting down she turned on the TV and found a movie she liked.   
  
Five minutes later Trunks walked in with Quinn cradled in his arms. He grinned as he handed the baby to Pan and said "This little guy needed a diaper change big time." Pan laughed as she held her son. "Well he is a Sayin." Trunks kissed her fore head and said "I need to go meet Keri. I'll see you later." She grinned and said "Bye Trunks." Then just as he was about to leave she stopped him saying "Trunks. Please don't tell anyone." He grinned and said "Don't worry little one. Your secret's safe with me. But if you don't tell them in two weeks, I will." Pan nodded as he left. She looked down at Quinn as she felt a tug on her hair. She grinned and said "Hello my little son. Welcome home." His tail came up to wrap around her wrist.   
  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Hey how'd you like that? Remember R/R!   
See that little button down below? Well press it and tell me what you think. 


End file.
